Heavy Rock: Arch Attorney
Heavy Rock: Arch Attorney is a game of Phoenix Wright, but with Heavy being Phoenix. Also don't read anything except the Lol why it happened? if you don't want the originl game spoiled because it can ruin fun. If you don't plan on playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney or watching the gameplay on Youtube, go on. Lol why it happened? Somewhere in the roleplay timeline, probably from the future of the roleplay, Heavy discovered a shiny thing in the bushes. It was a badge with some scales on it. He put it on himself And a portal sucked him in, throwing him into an alternate world of Kirbyverse, where every death is solved by court trials and where the almighty Narrator I Hired judges them. Also someone (Krystal) hired him as an attorney because he has the badge. Characters *Heavy Rong - the attorney *Krystal - the attorney, Heavy's teacher,has psychical powers, died in chapter 2 *KDee - Heavy's and Waddle Dee's friend from the past, the suspect in chapter 1, a girlfriend left him *PK - Heavy's Partner, has psychical powers, suspect in chapter 2 *Waddle Dee - Heavy's and KDee's friend from the past, the main prosecutor, tries his hardest for a perfect record *Narrator I Hired - the judge *Deci - chapter 1's murderer Useful terms *Testimony - the witness or suspect tell the story of what happened when the murder took place. You then proceed to cross-examination. *Cross-examination - you choose the wrong thing in witness' testimony to proceed in the trial or in suspect's tesimony to hear more things related to the trial. *EA-8 Incident - an incient where one got shot and died, one got shot and didn't die, one got thrown out of his job and one has a bad memories about it. Chapters Chapter 1: Turnabout Begginings The story OK so someone killed Lirby and Knuckle Dee is the main suspect. He phones Krystal Law Offices Co. to help him Heavy recognises him as a friend of his and decides to help him. As he's standing against the prosecutor - Rollen Paint, he (with Krystal's help) needs to defend Kdee. Chapter 2: Turnabout Lovers The story Sadly Krystal is killed D: and they sue her boyfriend - PK of murder. You can move around areas and pick up stuff now to help you with the trial. But the court gets harder. The witnesses are trickier and one of the best prosecutors - Waddle Dee, tries to make the suspect guilty. Will HK give his best and win this one? Chapter 3: Animu Turnabout The story PK was watching some Tokyo Tekken serial when suddenly the actor - Wizzy got sued of murdering the evil role - Gurby who played the role of Anti-Weeaboo lord. So Heavy travels to the movie studios to prove Wizzy's innocence. Chapter 4: Prosecute Turnabout The story Waddle Dee is sued for the murder of his rival prosecutor - Waddle Doo. He hardly begs Heavy for help. So a super-hard prosecutor - Chip will try to sue Waddle Dee. Also a moment from the past meets the daylight, known as EA-8 incident... Ending So it's revealed that none other than Chip was the one who told someone to kill Waddle Doo and tricked Waddle Dee into the murder. Also Chip done EA-8 murder so he's guilty. Waddle Dee thanks Heavy. Epilogue So it's the end of 4th case. PK goes away to train to be a better magician and Heavy now owns his own attorney office and makes pretty good moni THE END ? Gameplay You usually sit in the court doing the attorney stuff. Also sometimes you'll need to travel in the town to discover things useful for the trial. Trivia *His surname is related to the word "Wrong" and "Rock" *This is the only game to have mispelled title: It says Rock instead of Rong Category:Fangame Category:Kirby RP Category:Game Category:Rocks